Martin Madrazo
Martín Madrazo is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Biography Background Madrazo is the leader of one of the most ruthless Mexican narcotic gang in the Los Santos area. Madrazo has been summoned to several court cases involving his gang activity, but has not yet been convicted as any witnesses willing to testify were silenced. Events of GTA V Madrazo first appears when Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton pull down his mistress' deck, which a tennis coach who had been cheating with his wife, Amanda, had been hiding on. Madrazo's mistress takes the phone from the coach, who is telling Michael that it was not his home that was destroyed, and his mistress tells De Santa that Madrazo gave the "green light" (a hit). Franklin Clinton holds the hitmen off as Michael drives back to his mansion, but Madrazo appears soon after. He takes Franklin's ID and tells Franklin to give Michael a background on him, telling Michael that he was a "legitimate businessman wrongly accused of leading a Mexican narcotics gang", and Madrazo beats Michael with a bat before leaving. Once Michael pays him for the damages and destruction of the house, Martin shows some gratitude and is pleased that Michael kept his word. A while later, Martin calls Michael for a job, driving to his mansion in Vinewood Hills. Also with Michael was Trevor, who had a crush on Patricia, Martin's wife. Madrazo told them that he needed his cousin Javier killed because he was thinking of testifying against Madrazo, so he set up a gun in the hills, which would be used to shoot Javier's plane down. Afterwards Trevor returned to Madrazo's home with some sensitive files retrieved from the plane wreck and when Martin refused to pay him, he first cut Madrazo's ear off, before stealing his wife and car and driving off to Trevor's trailer, where he and Michael stayed for a short time. In order to prevent Martin from killing him and Trevor, Michael retrieved an Aztec fertility statue from a sunken container and gave it to him as a peace offering (knowing that Martin was fond of such artifacts, having seen several of them in his house). After this point he is not heard from again however his wife will make two phone calls to Trevor each time speaking to him only briefly before saying she has to go because Martin is coming. Trivia *He buys the house for his mistress during the events of GTA Online. *After Patricia is kidnapped, Martin calls Trevor threatening Trevor's life and is clearly very angry with him. However, when Trevor returns Patricia to him, he is seemingly afraid of Trevor. It's unknown why he has this change of behaviour. Mission appearances GTA V *Marriage Counseling *Caida Libre (Boss) *Monkey Business GTA Online *Rooftop Rumble (Boss) *Defender (Boss) *Trash Talk (Boss) *Judging the Jury (Boss) *Extradition (Boss) *Mixed up with Coke (Boss) *The Los Santos Connection (Boss) *Dry Docking (Boss) *Stick Up the Stickup Crew (Boss) *Show Me the Monet (Boss) *Check Out Time (Boss) *Editor and Thief (Boss) *Grab Your Ballas (Boss) *Out of Court Settlement (Boss) *Holed Up - Burton (Boss) *Water the Vineyard (Boss) *Death From Above (Boss) *Cleaning the Cat House (Boss) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Mission givers Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders Category:Characters in GTA Online